


Once In A Lifetime Love

by Mystical_Dreamer



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Dreamer/pseuds/Mystical_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god!  I completely forgot that I had started to post here!  I don't know if anyone is still following this story, but I have 22 chapters done and I will start posting them on here to get caught up. I don't know if there is a posting limit on this site or not. If there is, can someone tell me so I don't break any rules and get a nasty, anger filled email like I did on another site? </p><p>Thank in advance and please leave a comment if you read this. It's your comments that keep me writing. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Rating:** _ R to NC-17

 _ **Characters**_ : Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver, Casey Hughes, Bob Hughes, The douche and his father, a few OC’s.

 _ **Warnings:**_ This story is **ALL AU**. A small dose of slavery, possible dub-con/non-con, language, explicit sex, kidnapping, and bondage, but not the good kind. Violence. Incestuous relationship between Winston and Noah. Winston ISN’T Noah’s father in this story, not in the biblical sense of the term. Just keep that in mind when reading. It’s nothing disgusting or graphic, but it is there….blink and you’ll miss it, I think. I am so sorry, but it’s the way the story took me. It’s only a few lines, but I’ll warn which chapters it’s in, I promise.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to their respective copyrights. While I love to take them out and play with them from time to time, I do not own any of the characters, except the OC's. Those silly bastards are mine.

 _ **Author’s Notes: (1)**_ This story came about from an RP my very bestest friend, and adoptive little sister, Dee, aka moonchilddj, and I did around Halloween of 2012. I loved it so much that I got this ridiculous idea in my head to take it, revamp it and try to make a story out of it. I mentioned this to her and she gave me her blessing. So to Dee, I thank you for the nod to see how badly I can butcher this on my own! XD! I also thank you for your undying support in my writing aspirations. You are awesome!!!

 _ **(2)**_ A HUGE thanks to Bhumi who read a few paragraphs and said, and I quote: _‘Oh myyyyy, what you've written sounds absolutely intriguing and I'm so interested to know more. Definitely don't give this up and keep on writing because I NEED to know more. So yes, carry on with this because I'm sure others will love it, too! :D’_ I can only hope she’s right about others wanting to read it. Also, a huge thanks to her and Dee for taking the time to beta this for me, but in the end, each and every mistake is mine and mine alone.

 ** _(3)_** Okay, enough stalling. Here it is. A totally AU story starring our beloved boys. Any and all comments are welcome, but be gentle with me. I bruise easily. I hope you enjoy. *hides under desk*

 

 _**Chapter 1:** _  
_************* _

His cowboy boots kicked up leaves as he carefully picked his way through the trees. He pulled the collar of his leather trench coat a bit tighter around his neck, trying to fend off the slight chill that was in the air. He paused, his blue eyes narrowing when he heard a stone hit the water from the other side of the pond. He crouched down in the brush, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as a low growl slipped past his fangs. His eyes turned to the sad figure illuminated by the moonlight on the other side of the pond as a stone skimmed across the surface of the water.

 

"But, I just don’t understand why, Noah.” Luke Snyder’s voice held a hint of desperation as he skipped another stone across the water before he let his hands fall to his sides. He turned to face the broad back of his first love, Noah Mayer. “It’s our anniversary,” he told him for the umpteenth time that week. “Our two year anniversary. Don’t you want it to be special?”

 

Noah Mayer was glad it was dark. It hid his devious smile at his boyfriend’s obvious desperation. He schooled his features, the gleam in his eyes fading before he turned to face him, letting his eyes roam over him from head to toe. He wasn’t a bad looking kid. Blond hair, shorter in the back then in the front, chocolate brown eyes and cupid bow lips. His skin was soft and like porcelain, not a blemish to be found. His body was fit and trim from hours spent working with his dad on the farm. The only blemish were his hands. They were rough and calloused even though he knew Luke wore gloves when he worked, but it was too late to fix that flaw now, and besides, he knew of some that found that a turn on.

 

“Noah?” Luke yelled, his voice full of frustration. “God, are you even listening to me?” he asked in exasperation, as he skipped another rock across the pond.

 

“Yes, Luke! Christ! Not only am I listening to you, but I’m pretty sure the people half a county over are listening!” He was letting his anger and dislike for the blond get the better of him and that just would not do. He needed Luke. Needed him to believe that this was all his idea. That was the only way this was going to work.

 

Sighing, Noah took a step towards him, one hand finding Luke’s and holding it gently. “Luke, I want it to be just as special as you do, But I just don’t understand why you think the only thing that will make it special is sex.”

 

“Noah, I love you,” the blonde breathed softly, his brown eyes shining with the emotion as he gazed at him. “I want to share that love with you. Show you how much you mean to me.”

 

“And the only way to do that is to sleep with me?” Noah fired back as he turned his head, glancing across the water and narrowing his eyes at the tree line.

 

“Noah…trust me,” Luke said flirtatiously as he placed his hand softly on the brunette's jaw and turned his gaze back. “We won’t be doing much sleeping,” he whispered as he leaned up for a kiss.

 

Noah allowed the kiss, feigning interest as he opened his mouth to Luke’s soft, supple tongue. He pulled back before it could get too heated and he resisted the urge to spit the taste of the blonde from his mouth.

 

“Luke,” Noah said softly as he reached up and cupped his cheek. He loved to touch the younger man, feel the innocence of him just below the surface. He thrived on knowing that that innocence was in high demand in the circles he ran in. “I have something special planned for our anniversary and I can promise you, it’ll be something you won’t forget.”

 

"Something planned?" Luke echoed, leaning into the touch. Noah didn’t touch him enough, as far as he was concerned, so he was going to enjoy it. "Do I get any hints?"

 

Noah's dark eyes glinted at him, a little flicker of light he'd gotten used to, but found curious as he chuckled under his breath, and squeezed Luke's hands. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he drawled with a lift of his brows.

 

"Aww, c'mon, Noah," Luke murmured, smiling as he slid closer to Noah, gazing up at him with a sweet grin. “Just--one little hint, please?” he pouted as he looked up at him from under his lashes. “You know you’re bad with secrets.”

 

"Or I’m very good at keeping them," Noah grinned, feeling so proud of himself that he wanted to reach around and pat himself on the back. He had Luke right where he wanted him, and nothing would get in his way. Not when he was so close to his prize. He stepped back and gave Luke’s hand a small tug before they fell into step with each other.

 

He walked along the edge of the pond with Luke, each lost in their very different thoughts when he paused, sensing HIM, and he turned his attention towards the tree line.

 

 _'See father?'_ Noah thought as he let his smile grow. _'I can draw them in just as good as you. It's taken a little longer than I wanted...but I have him. And I'll make you proud.'_

“Noah?” Luke said softly, as he followed his boyfriend’s gaze to the tree line. “Whatcha looking at?”

 

Noah’s anger flared at being pulled from his thoughts, and he was thankful that his face was turned away from the blond’s as his eyes turned blood red and he curled his lip, baring the tiniest hint of fang. When he heard his name spoken again, this time with a hint of concern, he pushed his anger down, his features returning to normal as he turned his gaze to Luke.

 

“Nothing,” he lied as he gave Luke’s hand a little tug. “Come on--you have a date to get ready for.”

 

*****

 The vibration in his pocket drew his attention away from the couple and for that, he was thankful. He didn’t think he could stomach watching Luke fawn over that squinty eyed bastard again. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, smiling at the name that had flashed before he thumbed the bar across the screen.

 

“Yes--yes, sir," he answered as made his way around the edge of the pond, using the shadows to stay hidden but never taking his eyes off of the young couple. “I have not let him out of my sight, sir,” the blue-eyed man assured the voice on the other end of the line.

 

“I understand. Do not interfere unless there is a direct threat to Luke’s life, but is that wise, Sir?” he questioned. “We are talking about the son of Damien Grimaldi, and I--yes, I understand that this is how it has to be, but Luciano is an innocent! Surely there must be something we can do now?”

 

He furrowed his brows as he cut off rudely. “No, I’m not doubting you. Of course. You are right. I will do nothing to stop it unless the young man’s life is at risk and then I will tear Mr. Mayer apart with my bare hands.”

 

Laughter drew his attention back to the shoreline, and his lips curled into a sneer as he gazed at the young couple. “No, I do not think he is in any danger right now. Yes. I will stay close to them. Please tell the master not to worry. I will watch them until you arrive.”

 

He ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket, his gaze heavy on Luke. “I will help protect you. I promise,” he whispered, tugging his coat a bit tighter around himself. He followed the young lovers in the shadows, his eyes never leaving Luke as they made their way back to the farm.

 

***

They took their time heading back, stopping every once and while to steal kisses and share soft words. Once they drew near to the farmhouse, Luke’s protector stayed in the shadows, far enough not be detected, but close enough to still hear them speak and keep an eye on Luke. The only time he allowed himself to take his eyes off of Luke was when he sensed he wasn’t alone, and he smiled to himself as another of his kind materialized with a soft whoosh beside him.

 

“Gabriel,” he breathed softly.

 

“You have done well, Casey,” he said with a warm smile as he reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Lord Oliver will be pleased to know you have done your job. Now, go and rest. You’ve earned it.”

 

“You will keep him safe?” Casey asked as he glanced back at Luke, worry etched on his face.

 

 _He loves him._ Gabriel felt his heart sink a little at the way Casey was looking at Luke. He pushed his feelings aside, focusing on the reason they were here. Luke, and making sure he was safe.

 

“Yes. Lord Oliver has everything under control. Luciano is in good hands,” he assured him. “Now go. We fear this will not be as easy as the others, so we will need you rested in case we call upon you.”

 

Casey nodded as he smiled at Gabriel. “See back at the house.”

 

He took a step back, his eyes drifting shut as he focused on his breathing. The mansion appeared in his mind’s eye as the wind enveloped him and carried him away.

 

Gabriel turned his attention back to the young men in the driveway, wings sprouting from his back, as his keen sense of hearing picked up their conversation.

 

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Noah whispered, kissing Luke softly when he stuck his head through the window. “Go. Make yourself pretty for me," he half teased. He did need Luke to look pretty for tonight, but it wasn’t for his pleasure. It was for the others in attendance.

 

“Okay,” Luke agreed as he bit his bottom lip, peeking at Noah from under his lashes. “See you soon.” He stole another quick kiss before turning and headed into the farmhouse, his mood happy and carefree. Little did he know that would change in a few hours.

 

Noah watched, and once he was sure Luke was inside; he spat and wiped his mouth off in disgust.

 

“So easy,” Noah smirked as he turned the ignition and pulled away, heading down the long drive, so caught up his excitement for the evening to come that he didn’t notice the shadow flying over his car. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

 

"It's done. No, he doesn't suspect a thing." He laughed softly before he answered. "I'm not with him for his brains. Yes, he is very pretty--he'll fetch a pretty penny at the auction tonight."

 

He smiled and he clenched the phone tighter as he turned onto the highway. "Yes, he's untouched, a virgin. I made sure of that, but I had to give my body to him to keep him that way. He can be very insistent and I had to keep him interested. Yes, he's quite good in bed. And that mouth was made for sucking cock--I'm going to miss that mouth, but whoever buys him tonight will not be disappointed by him. Yes. I just dropped him off to get ready. I'm picking him up in a few hours. That'll give me enough time to finalize the details and pick up his outfit for the auction."

 

Noah closed the phone, getting hard at the thought of just how much money he was going to get when Luke Snyder took the stage in chains and a g-string.

 

Gabriel heard everything, and he swiftly changed directions, landing in a field and quickly pulling out his phone.

 

"Yes Senior Grimaldi, another auction, just as we feared. Noah is planning to sell Luke to the highest bidder." He explained the situation, what he had heard and he held the phone away from his ear as his boss unloaded a string of curses in Italian that would make a sailor blush. He knew Damian couldn't do anything directly, or he'd be killed, but they had a man that could. "Yes, Senior Grimaldi, right away."

 

Gabriel hung up and said a silent prayer as he pressed speed-dial 1 and waited with bated breath for the man to answer.

 

****

Reid was stirring the embers of the fire when his cell phone rang. He glanced at it with a frown before he placed the poker back in its resting place and picked up his glass of brandy from the mantle. He tipped the glass to his lips as he walked over to the small bar and picked up his phone. "Dr. Oliver," he answered, as he set his glass down and pulled the stopper out of the glass decanter.

 

"Lord Oliver. It's me, Gabriel. Damian wishes for you to call him without delay. It is of the utmost importance."

 

Reid furrowed his brows. "Thank you," was all he said before he hung up.

 

He took a deep breath and poured himself another glass of brandy before he dialed Damian Grimaldi's number, waiting for him to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating:** _ R to NC-17

_**Characters**_ : Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver, Casey Hughes, Bob Hughes, The douche and his father, a few OC’s.

_**Warnings:**_ This story is **ALL AU**. A small dose of slavery, possible dub-con/non-con, language, explicit sex, kidnapping, and bondage, but not the good kind. Violence. Incestuous relationship between Winston and Noah. Winston ISN’T Noah’s father in this story, not in the biblical sense of the term. Just keep that in mind when reading. It’s nothing disgusting or graphic, but it is there….blink and you’ll miss it, I think. I am so sorry, but it’s the way the story took me. It’s only a few lines, but I’ll warn which chapters it’s in, I promise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to their respective copyrights. While I love to take them out and play with them from time to time, I do not own any of the characters, except the OC's. Those silly bastards are mine.

_**Author’s Notes: (1)**_ This story came about from an RP my very bestest friend, and adoptive little sister, Dee, aka moonchilddj, and I did around Halloween of 2012. I loved it so much that I got this ridiculous idea in my head to take it, revamp it and try to make a story out of it. I mentioned this to her and she gave me her blessing. So to Dee, I thank you for the nod to see how badly I can butcher this on my own! XD! I also thank you for your undying support in my writing aspirations. You are awesome!!!

_**(2)**_ A HUGE thanks to Bhumi who read a few paragraphs and said, and I quote: _‘Oh myyyyy, what you've written sounds absolutely intriguing and I'm so interested to know more. Definitely don't give this up and keep on writing because I NEED to know more. So yes, carry on with this because I'm sure others will love it, too! :D’_ I can only hope she’s right about others wanting to read it. Also, a huge thanks to her and Dee for taking the time to beta this for me, but in the end, each and every mistake is mine and mine alone.

**_(3)_** Okay, enough stalling. Here it is. A totally AU story starring our beloved boys. Any and all comments are welcome, but be gentle with me. I bruise easily. I hope you enjoy. *hides under desk*

  ****

****

**_CHAPTER WARNING:_** **Noah and Winston alert!!!**

****

**_Chapter 2:_ ** ****

"Mrs. Snyder," Noah smiled as the door was opened.  "You look as lovely as always." He stepped inside and politely kissed her cheek before the sound of the door to the stairs caught his attention.

Luke was looking James Bond-debonair in a white dress shirt, that was hidden beneath a black, three-button vest. Black dress pants, a black waist-length coat with new black dress boots complete his look.  He looked dashing, and he grinned shyly at Noah as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

"Don't you look handsome," Lily whispered, bring a hand up to her throat when she felt a lump rise in her throat as she gazed at her son. 

Luke’s gaze shifted to Lily for a second before his brown eyes found Noah’s.  Sometimes Noah was fine with Luke displaying his affection for him, and sometimes…Luke didn’t want to think of those times. 

He took a few tentative steps towards Noah.  “Hi.” He breathed softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in the Noah’s neck. Noah held back an exasperated sigh as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist.  He HATED that Luke was so touchy all the time, but he needed to keep up the charade for a few more hours. _Just a few more hours_ , he told himself, and then he'd be rid of him forever.  
  
“You both look so handsome.  Oh, I wish I had my camera.” Lily’s voice was soft and her eyes held a hint of emotion. “Oh… wait!  My cell phone!” 

"Mom!" Luke laughed softly as he stole a glance at Noah and whispered, “Sorry.” 

"Yes, I am your mom, so indulge me and hold still!" She laughed when Luke rolled his eyes, before he gently slipped his arm around Noah's, and leaned his head against his shoulder. "Perfect," she replied before she flipped open her phone and held it out before her until there was a small clicking noise, and she beamed. "So handsome."

Wasn't it supposed to be the daughters that mothers fussed over with their dates, Luke thought? He supposed he could indulge her, after all, he was her oldest, her 'baby'. He leaned up to kiss Noah's cheek as he heard another 'click' and smiled lightly.  “We’re going now..." he laughed softly.

"Go, go.”  Lily chuckled as she made a shooing motion with her free hand. “Have a good time, you two!"

"Thanks, mom. Love you!" Luke beamed at her, before he walked out with Noah to the car, dark eyes twinkling happily as the door was held open for him. "Such a gentleman, " he teased before he stepped into the car. His skin felt like it was humming. He wasn't quite sure where Noah was taking them for their anniversary, but he could tell it was a night he'd never forget.  _Damn that woman and her pictures!_ Noah thought as they pulled out of the driveway.  He hated having his picture taken.  He'd have to sneak in and erase them off her phone later.  After Luke was sold and he had his money.  The money was the most important thing.  He had to focus on how much he was going to get for pretty boy beside him.

He glanced sideways at Luke and fought the urge to knock him out just to keep him still in his seat. At the moment, Luke was vibrating.  A stupid, happy, silly grin plastered on his face, his eyes sparkling.  "So...." Noah said, forcing himself to reach out and take his hand. "Excited about tonight?  I promise tonight will be a night you won't ever forget, Luke." He smiled as he let go of his hand and reached behind his seat for a bottle of water that he'd slipped a sleeping pill into earlier.  "Here...it's a long drive..." he said as he handed him the bottle.

"Long drive? Just where are you taking me?" Luke laughed as he accepted the bottle, grinning at him as he unscrewed the cap. "I would've been satisfied with a nice dinner, maybe a little dancing..." he teased, shimmying his shoulders. "Preferably topped off with a nice hotel room at the end. But if you're taking me to Chicago, you really didn't have to do that, you know. Any place I'm at with you is the best, Noah." he replied softly before he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Noah gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to push the young man away.  _Always so clingy and needy: Always ready to please others_ , he thought as a small evil grin filtered across his lips. _Yes....he's going to bring a good price tonight!_

"I know, Luke." Noah said as he turned to smile at him, "But tonight is... very special, not only for you but for me too.  I think we'll both get what we want tonight." He patted his knee softly before he turned his attention back to the road.   "You won't be disappointed.  I know I won't be."

Luke smiled back at him. "That sounds promising," he replied with a happy chuckle and a little bounce. "I can't wait to see what you have planned." he murmured, eyes sparkling before he took a sip of his water and leaned back against the seat. An awesome night with his boyfriend, special plans.  He couldn't wait.

He had taken a few swallows when he started feeling a little tired. He chuckled and rubbed at his head. "I guess all the excitement's catching up with me." he laughed, though he could barely keep his eyes open. How strange, he hadn't been tired before. The water bottle slipped from his hand, and he groggily looked down. "Sorry.   I... think I spilled water on the floor..." he murmured as his eyes sluggishly closed. Too hard to keep them open, and when he tried to utter the Noah's name, but it came out a slurred "Nnnnn" before he drifted off. 

"Finally," Noah said as he gave him a little shove, being careful not to bruise the merchandise.  Any mark on him and he'd decrease in value. He checked to make sure he was still breathing and he smiled when he heard a soft snore out of him. "Yes.  Sleep well, Luke.   It'll be the last good sleep you have."

He drove quickly, excitement and anticipation taking over as he thought of tonight's auction and the money, and connections, he could make because of Luke. He'd brought others before, men and women, but none as beautiful as the blonde beside him. With each new sell, he met new Night-walkers, some in influential positions that could help him and he needed to make the right connections

He pulled up in front of the locked gate and rolled down his window as a guard approached.  “Noah Mayer.” He said as he reached into his back pocket and produced his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out the special ID for tonight's event.

The burly guard took the ID with his furry hand, and grunted, “Wait here.” as he turned and headed back to the guard house.  He swiped the ID card through the scanner, and when the light beeped green, he pressed a button and the gates slowly started to open.  He covered the distance to the car quickly and handed the ID back to Noah as he nodded towards the sleeping form in the passenger seat.  “He looks delicious.  How much you asking for him?” The guard wondered as he reached down and rubbed himself through his pants.

“Please.” Noah scoffed. “You couldn’t afford him.” He replied as he slipped the ID back into his wallet and pulled through the gate heading up the long drive to the warehouse.

He pulled to a stop and glanced over at Luke, checking to make sure his merchandise was still breathing before he climbed out. "Father." he breathed softly, his eyes shining with love and admiration as the man who had taken him under his wing, the man who had made him what is was today, walked closer. He leaned into the soft kiss before Winston moved around to look at the sleeping form in the passenger seat. 

"You have done well, Noah.  Father is very pleased." He straightened up and waved his hand, signaling two helpers to remove Luke from the car. "Make sure they treat him gently Charles.” He told the other man who held a clipboard to his chest. “He's the star of the show tonight."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating:** _ R to NC-17

_**Characters**_ : Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver, Casey Hughes, Bob Hughes, The douche and his father, a few OC’s.

_**Warnings:**_ This story is **ALL AU**. A small dose of slavery, possible dub-con/non-con, language, explicit sex, kidnapping, and bondage, but not the good kind. Violence. Incestuous relationship between Winston and Noah. Winston ISN’T Noah’s father in this story, not in the biblical sense of the term. Just keep that in mind when reading. It’s nothing disgusting or graphic, but it is there….blink and you’ll miss it, I think. I am so sorry, but it’s the way the story took me. It’s only a few lines, but I’ll warn which chapters it’s in, I promise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to their respective copyrights. While I love to take them out and play with them from time to time, I do not own any of the characters, except the OC's. Those silly bastards are mine.

_**Author’s Notes: (1)**_ This story came about from an RP my very bestest friend, and adoptive little sister, Dee, aka moonchilddj, and I did around Halloween of 2012. I loved it so much that I got this ridiculous idea in my head to take it, revamp it and try to make a story out of it. I mentioned this to her and she gave me her blessing. So to Dee, I thank you for the nod to see how badly I can butcher this on my own! XD! I also thank you for your undying support in my writing aspirations. You are awesome!!!

_**(2)**_ A HUGE thanks to Bhumi who read a few paragraphs and said, and I quote: _‘Oh myyyyy, what you've written sounds absolutely intriguing and I'm so interested to know more. Definitely don't give this up and keep on writing because I NEED to know more. So yes, carry on with this because I'm sure others will love it, too! :D’_ I can only hope she’s right about others wanting to read it. Also, a huge thanks to her and Dee for taking the time to beta this for me, but in the end, each and every mistake is mine and mine alone.

**_(3)_** Okay, enough stalling. Here it is. A totally AU story starring our beloved boys. Any and all comments are welcome, but be gentle with me. I bruise easily. I hope you enjoy. *hides under desk*

 

_**Warnings: Noah and Winston** _

 

_**Chapter 3** _  
_**************** _

  
Noah leaned on the rail, looking down on the crowd as the warehouse filled up with potential buyers. He smiled, seeing some new faces mixed in with the old. He could feel the energy in the room. It was mixed with anticipation and it hummed through him as he pushed off the rail and turned, heading for the steel door. He swiped a card, and when the red light turned green, he pushed it open and headed down a set of winding steps to the basement of the warehouse. To the cells where the new merchandise was kept. It was time to make last minute checks and Luke was his last stop.

He paused outside a heavy wooden door and grinned when he heard the telltale rattle of chains from behind the closed door. Just like before, he swiped a card and waited for the red light to change to green before he poked his head in. “Na-huh. Don’t pull against the chains...." he said when he saw the younger man struggling. "We don't want you to bruise."

Turning quickly when the door was opened, his heart in his throat, Luke relaxed a bit when Noah came in, "Noah?" he blinked "...What is this? I'm naked and... and chained! If this is to be my surprise, I'm not sure I like it." he replied, frowning. "Let me go, please."

He scoffed as he walked closer to Luke. "Now... why would I want to do that? You wanted a night to remember, didn't you?" he sneered as he leaned down until he was eye level with him. "Well, I can promise you, you will never forget tonight." He stood up and walked over to the table and picked up a leather collar, opening the lock on it as he walked back to Luke.

“Noah… I… I don’t understand.” Luke whispered, confused and fighting back the tears. Why was Noah acting like this? Why did he have a piece of scrap of material covering his groin, but his cheeks felt cold on the chair he was sitting on?

"Do you remember those....pictures you let me take of you? The ones where you're naked? And hard? Posing seductively?" he chuckled softly, as he fastened the collar around Luke’s neck, the click of the small metal lock echoing in the room. "Or...at least what you thought was seductive?" Noah asked as he turned and made his way back to the door, picking up the only other chair in the room and walked back, setting it down if front of Luke. “I sent those pictures to some buyers over the internet, and I had TONS of responses!" he said, his eyes gleaming as he sat down, fingers clasped and forearms resting on his thighs.

"Those were... private Noah, why..." he sputtered, stunned at the realization that Noah had placed those pictures online. Those were for his boyfriend, not for everyone else.

"I must admit that I didn't think you'd cause THAT much of a stir, but I guess the buyers like their merchandise more pretty than smart.” He sneered. “Anyway, tonight you're being auctioned off to the highest bidder. Rumor has it that you’re going to bring a pretty penny. Close to a hundred thousand dollars!”

He froze when he mentioned an auction, his blood running cold. Wide-eyed and shocked, he thought he might be having a very bad dream, his head was spinning at the information overload, hurt that Noah would betray him like this. “A…a hundred thou…” Luke shook his head, trying to make sense of what Noah was saying. “I…Noah you’re not making any sense!” He cried, a few tears escaping his wide eyes. “Let me go!” He yelled as he pulled hard on the chains binding his wrists.

“Stop pulling on the chains!" Noah couldn't help but lash out, striking Luke hard across the cheek, splitting it open a bit. "Dammit!" He cursed as he stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cloth to dab at the cut. He sat back down, sighing heavily. "Tonight, more than anything, I need for you to behave, Luke. Please? I have a lot riding on tonight and it all depends on you."

Noah's backhand nearly knocked him over, and he gasped as pain shot up the side of his face, the force of the blow making him rock in the chair. Panting for breath, he flinched again when Noah touched him, wiping away the blood on his cheek before he dared to open his eyes.

"Behave?" he echoed, frowning at him. "Noah, why the hell would I ‘behave’ when you've got me chained up like an animal.!" he cried. "I'm your boyfriend, not a piece of meat for you to sell!”

"Not very bright, is he?" another voice replied, touched with amusement, and Luke whirled his head, staring wide-eyed at the sight of Winston Mayer.

 Noah's face lit up at the sight of his "father" and he chuckled softly. "No. He's not. Thank god he's pretty." Noah smirked as he glanced at Luke.

Winston moved into the room and closer to Luke before he reached out and let his fingers skim over his bare skin. "Mmm. Soft and warm. No wonder you picked him Noah. Very goo…" He paused when he saw the slight imperfection on an otherwise perfect piece of merchandise. “What’s this?” He asked, turning Luke's head to at the side with his fingers. “What happened?”

Noah bowed his head as he cleared his throat. “He was pulling on the chains. I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t. It’s only a small cut compared to the damaged he could have done to himself and…!” His protest was cut off by the stinging backhand of Winston.

“This cut!” Winston bellowed, his eyes turning red with rage. “I told you not to mark him! Any blemish will bring down his price! Stupid boy!” He raged as he lifted his hand again, smiling in satisfaction when Noah shrank a bit.

“But can’t you fix it?” Noah’s voice was small as he spoke. “I've seen you fix things like this before. Remember Mason? The whip marks on his back?...you healed him and we made a fortune!” Noah pleaded.

“Fine. But boy, be warned. This will be the last time I’m saving your ass. Next time you harm a sale, YOU’LL be the one dealing with the consequence.” He leaned closer to Luke, and with a soft moan of pleasure, traced the cut with the tip of his tongue, sealing it up as he licked off the blood that had seeped out. "Pure, and untouched. He'll bring a very nice price tonight." He purred as he straightened up and reached for Noah, grabbing the back of his head and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. "Good job... son," he said with a laugh.

Luke’s mind was still spinning and it took a few seconds to register what he just saw. “Oh my god.” He sputtered softly. The way that Winston said ‘son’, Luke knew in the pit of his stomach they weren’t related. Revulsion and fear skittered their way up his bare spine as he turned his head to the side and swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat.

"Thank you, Father," Noah smiled at Winston, eyes full of adoration, before he glanced at Luke, and laughed coldly. "What? Can't look at me, now, Luke?" he sneered, smirking as he reached out to pull Luke's head back, to the point of pain as he stretched the muscles in his neck. Gazing down into the wide, tear-glistening brown eyes, he chuckled. "I could snap your neck right here and now, and no one would know the difference," he replied. "No one would care. You're lucky you're going to make me very, very rich. So just shut up and look pretty, okay?"

A tear streaked down Luke's cheek, despite his efforts to keep them at bay, and he flinched when Noah wiped it away. "Don't touch me!" he cried, feeling betrayed. "Noah, how could you?"

"None of it was real, boy." Winston snorted. "Noah only let you believe that he was in love with you. The better to lure you in for your pretty face and the money you're going to make us. What do you say, Noah? Retirement in the Bahamas, maybe?"

"I like that idea, Father." Noah laughed, turning to gaze on Luke again. "Too bad we can't have any fun with him before the auction." He replied with a sad shake of his head. "He really is quite good at some things. His mouth was made for sucking cock."

Winston laughed when he saw more tears slip down the blonde’s cheeks. "Well, we still have some time before the auction starts," he said as he started to undo his belt. ”Maybe I'll find out for myself..."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Winston did up his belt. "What?!" He called out annoyed at the interruption.

"Colonel Mayer?" Gabriel said as he stuck his head in. "The auction is about to start. We need all the merchandise on stage for inspection."

Winston smiled and nodded his head at the young man. "Thank you, Charles. We'll be right there." He waited until Charles closed the door before he turned to Luke. "Guess I'll just have to take Noah's word for it." He laughed at the fear etched on Luke's face before he turned to his ‘son’. "So, is everything is ready? You have those pictures for the interested parties?"

"Yes, father. I’ve made copies and they’ve been handed out, along with the pictures of the rest of tonight sales, to welcome the buyers." Noah had a hard time containing his excitement as he turned to Luke and undid the chains that held him to the chair. "Come on. Time for you to re-pay me." He smiled as he attached a leather leash to the collar, and pulled him up. Next, he slid a key into the lock on the metal codpiece and turned the key, letting it fall to the floor with a clank, revealing Luke in nothing more than a flimsy G-string. Noah laughed as slid a chain around Luke’s waist and attached the chains binding his wrist and ankles to it, so he couldn’t run. "Let's go," he said as he gave a tug on the collar. "And don’t try anything, if you know what’s good for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating:** _ R to NC-17

_**Characters**_ : Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver, Casey Hughes, Bob Hughes, The douche and his father, a few OC’s.

_**Warnings:**_ This story is **ALL AU**. A small dose of slavery, possible dub-con/non-con, language, explicit sex, kidnapping, and bondage, but not the good kind. Violence. Incestuous relationship between Winston and Noah. Winston ISN’T Noah’s father in this story, not in the biblical sense of the term. Just keep that in mind when reading. It’s nothing disgusting or graphic, but it is there….blink and you’ll miss it, I think. I am so sorry, but it’s the way the story took me. It’s only a few lines, but I’ll warn which chapters it’s in, I promise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to their respective copyrights. While I love to take them out and play with them from time to time, I do not own any of the characters, except the OC's. Those silly bastards are mine.

_**Author’s Notes: (1)**_ This story came about from an RP my very bestest friend, and adoptive little sister, Dee, aka moonchilddj, and I did around Halloween of 2012. I loved it so much that I got this ridiculous idea in my head to take it, revamp it and try to make a story out of it. I mentioned this to her and she gave me her blessing. So to Dee, I thank you for the nod to see how badly I can butcher this on my own! XD! I also thank you for your undying support in my writing aspirations. You are awesome!!!

_**(2)**_ A HUGE thanks to Bhumi who read a few paragraphs and said, and I quote: _‘Oh myyyyy, what you've written sounds absolutely intriguing and I'm so interested to know more. Definitely don't give this up and keep on writing because I NEED to know more. So yes, carry on with this because I'm sure others will love it, too! :D’_ I can only hope she’s right about others wanting to read it. Also, a huge thanks to her and Dee for taking the time to beta this for me, but in the end, each and every mistake is mine and mine alone.

**_(3)_** Okay, enough stalling. Here it is. A totally AU story starring our beloved boys. Any and all comments are welcome, but be gentle with me. I bruise easily. I hope you enjoy. *hides under desk*

  
  
  
**_Warnings: Noah and Winston_**  
  
  
**_Chapter 4_**  
  
  
Gabriel, or Charles as was the part he was playing tonight, shivered as he made his way up the steps from the cellar, and blended into the crowd, scanning the room for his friend.

 

_"Gabriel, is he here?"_ Lord Oliver focused his thoughts on speaking to his companion as he scanned the room, his senses heightened. _"How is he?"_

  
_"He is here, Lord Oliver."_ Gabriel kept his thoughts focused as he moved quickly through the crowd, searching out his Sire. Gabriel spotted Lord Oliver, standing off to the side and he paused as he took in the site of him. The black dress pants and the gray long sleeved shirt clung to him like a second skin and he fought down the blush as he approached him, stopping by his side. “He is physically unharmed,” Gabriel’s voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, his words only meant for Lord Oliver’s ears. “But with the amount of gloating from the Mayer’s, Senior and Junior, I imagine that he is very confused and terrified from the betrayal." He shook his head, feeling sorry for the poor young man. Damian would be livid with rage. “He is chained, and scheduled with the first batch of merchandise to take center stage."

  
Lord Oliver's brows knitted together tightly, and he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting one hand to his chin, his finger caressing softly over his bottom lip as he spoke. "And the pictures? Did you collect them all?" he asked as he scanned the room.

  
  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes, Sire. They are part of the prize. They are going with the one who buys him," He replied with a sour look on his face. "He is expected to fetch a high price tonight, and I can see why. He is very beautiful. Strong and young."

  
  
Lord Oliver glanced at his young companion. "Yes, Gabriel. I have seen the pictures too. He is quite stunning." He replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

  
  
"No, Sire. You do not understand,” Gabriel whispered as he leaned closer. Those pictures, while interesting, are not what I am talking about. To see him. In the flesh. He is breathtaking. I hate to say it, but I am surprised that Noah didn't fall for him. He is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on. Present company excluded,” he added as a soft blush stained his cheeks.

  
  
Gabriel was young. Well, young in the Night-Walker community and it showed sometimes when he spoke. Especially about something that caught his eye. "It is all right, Gabriel," Reid whispered, a hint of a smile on his lips. "We are here to rescue Mr. Snyder and keep him safe until Damian takes care of Mr. Mayer and his devilish offspring."

  
  
"Yes, Sire." Gabriel quieted as the lights went down, and nodded quickly to Reid, before he took his place as one of the helpers. An auctioneer climbed up to the podium as several young men and women were nudged, prodded, or forced to stand in a row with each other on the stage.

  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" the auctioneer boomed, his loud voice startling several of those on stage, as a few whimpered with confusion and fear.

  
"We are pleased to have you here tonight, as you can see, we have several lovely faces for you to examine for your own..." he grinned, his teeth a little sharp and fanged, ”… pleasure. Shall we start with the festivities, then?"

  
  
The situation felt surreal to Luke. Like a very, very bad dream. He wanted to pinch himself. He wanted to scream. Anything to wake himself up, but terror kept him rooted to the spot, and Noah's warning look kept him silent. He bit down hard on his lip, and a tear skated down his cheek as he stumbled his way forward with a small jerk on the chain, gasping when the spotlights glared down on him, making his bare skin feel like it was burning.

  
  
He flinched away in horror when a large, full-screen monitor came to life before him, showing the erotic pictures that he had taken for Noah. He felt exposed in every sense of the word as all eyes fall on him and murmurs of appreciation filtered through the crowd. He tried to shrink away, cover himself with his hands in any way he could, but all it earned him was a light swat on the calf with the leather crop that Winston had in his hand.

  
  
"None of that," Winston snarled softly, “Let them see what they’re getting for their money!” His laugh of pure evil as Luke jumped back, and when he saw that the young man had biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, Winston felt himself salivate. He gave the chain a little tug, pulling Luke closer. “Too bad we didn’t have more time before the auction,” Winston breathed against Luke ear. “The fun we could have had.” He grinned as he pulled back to stare the young man in the face, eyes blood red as his lips pulling back just enough to reveal a set of sharp fangs.

  
  
Luke’s eyes grew wide in horror before he turned his head away, swallowing hard against the bile that rose in his throat, knowing exactly what fun Winston was talking about. A tear slid past his lashes and he cringed when he heard the auctioneer’s voice fill the warehouse.

  
  
"This delectable morsel is brought to us from the North," the auctioneer hissed, his forked tongue causing him to draw out the _“S”_ in his words. "They grow them pretty up there, wouldn’t you agree?" he jeered, as several audience members laughed. "I have every assurance that he's a virgin, but he has tasted some pleasures, but not all of them. You'll be able train him to your wishes, I'm sure, and with a pretty mouth like that, I'm sure you'll find a lot of ways to train him!" The auctioneer made a little circle with his hand, and Luke gave a small yelp when Winston growled at him.

  
  
"No funny business," he warned, before he turned Luke around tersely, and yanked hard on the leather collar, bending him over at the waist. He slipped the leather riding crop under the G-string and pulled it aside as Noah spread Luke’s cheeks apart, giving the sea of bidder a perfect view.

  
  
"Very pink and pure, ladies and gentlemen! I can just taste his unpicked cherry from here" the auctioneer hummed, licking his lips, and twirling his finger again, as Luke was pulled around, his cock in plain view and his cheeks stained scarlet. "He might not be aroused, but I'm sure the talented hands of his owner can coax it out of him. He's a good length, fat and thick. Perfect, don't you agree, ladies and gentlemen?”

  
  
The auctioneer paused as a few whistles and catcalls rose from the audience. “I can see we have some anxious buyers out there so let's get the bidding started at, say, ten thousand?"

  
"Ten thousand!" Came the first bid and Noah frowned at Luke. “Straighten up, you idiot!” he warned.

  
“Boy,” Winston growled as he gave the leash a tug. “If you don’t fetch us top dollar…”

  
“Fifteen thousand!” Came another voice. “And I’ll pluck that cherry right here on the spot!” The deep voice boomed with laughter as he rubbed his hairy hands together.

  
“Twenty-five!” Growled another in the crowd. “And I’ll give everyone a turn, for a price! Get him used to his new place in life!”

  
"Fifty thousand!" another purred, licking her lips as if she could taste him. She reached out a clawed hand for Luke, but the auctioneer reached out with a long stick, and poked her hand away.

  
"Ah, ah, no handling the merchandise before sale!"

  
Luke watched is stunned horror as the woman hissed her disproval, and he lifted his head when he heard another voice boom out a bid of one-hundred thousand dollars.

  
Noah grinned and nodded toward Winston as the audience buzzed with excitement, each new voice raising the price higher and higher.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Reid was captivated to say the least as Luke was brought into the spotlight. His breathing stopped for a few seconds and all else faded from view as his eyes fell upon the young blonde. He felt a pull towards him, an instant attraction that had absolutely nothing to do with the naked body on display, although Reid had to agree with Gabriel that Luke was exceptionally beautiful in the flesh.

  
  
He was strong, just as Gabriel had said. He had broad shoulders and a strong chest that was covered with just enough chest hair to make him alluring. He had a slim waist, a well defined "V" with slim hips and strong thighs. But what drew Reid the most were his eyes.

  
  
They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and if he didn’t believe it before, he did now. Luke’s eyes were the deepest shade of brown Reid had ever seen. It would be easy to lose oneself in their depths. They said so much in a single glance, and Reid’s heart ached at the fear and hopelessness he saw in them. He was used to seeing them full of light and love for those around him, and it tore him up to think that side of Luke could be lost forever. Reid glanced at the auctioneer, raised a hand and gave a nod.

  
  
The auctioneer acknowledged Reid’s bid with a nod of his own as he held up his hands "Umm, ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry, but the bidding is closed on this..." he glanced at Luke as he licked his lips,"...exceptional prize at one million dollars."

  
  
He glanced around the room when the murmurs of disappointment started to filter through the crowd. "LORD OLIVER has taken a liking to this one," was all he had to say before the room quieted down, low murmurs of compliance and acceptance mixed with regret at the fact that this one got away.

  
  
"Winston, please take him to the back and someone will collect him for Lord Oliver," The auctioneer gave one last longing glance at Luke before he nodded to the older man.

  
  
"Come on! I knew you'd bring top dollar for us tonight!" Winston crowed as he tugged the leash and pulled a stumbling Luke off stage. He led him down a set of stairs and gave another tug, the chains on his feet causing him to fall down the last two steps, scraping his hands and knees as he landed hard on the rough pavement.

  
  
“Get up!” Noah growled, gripping Luke’s arm hard enough to bruise, lifting him up. He saw how small and frightened Luke looked, and he took a bit of pride in knowing he was the reason for it. “You are so weak and pathetic. It would serve you well to stay that way.”

  
  
"Charles,” Winston nodded towards the slight framed young man as he approached. He tugged hard on the leash, causing Luke cry out softly as he stumble again, a few specks of blood staining the floor as he hobbled to Winston’s side. “Another great auction tonight,” he laughed. “But tell me, don’t you get tired of being behind the scenes? Tired of being the go-between for the buyers and their purchases? Tired of seeing all this merchandise and not being able to buy any of it? To taste and enjoy their pleasures?” he questioned.

  
  
“I see he is not as unblemished since his time on stage just a few short minutes ago.” Gabriel stood tall, his hand folded in front of him, as he narrowed his eyes in accusation. “Perhaps we should take off ten thousand dollars for each imperfection and drop of blood. The price Lord Oliver is paying is for unblemished merchandise.” Gabriel's stomach turned at his own words, but he knew it was critical in the role he was playing. He had to appear as cold and calculating as the others in order to get Luke out in one piece. Once Master Luke was safe, he would explain what he could to him.

  
  
Noah could feel his anger building inside and his eyes grew blood red as he stared at the man that had come to collect Luke. He growled and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Winston raised his hand.

  
  
“Charles, you know that a few scrapes are to be expected.” Winston’s voice took on a softer tone as he spoke, and he placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder, hoping to calm the boy down, but it was no use. Noah shook off his hand as leaned towards Gabriel.

  
  
“I saw you, Charles,” Noah accused. “I saw you talking to Lord Oliver. Why, huh? Why would Lord Oliver waste his time on someone like you?”

  
  
“I am the one who is in charge of the transactions, Mr. Mayer.” Gabriel leveled his gaze at Noah. “It’s part of my duty to talk with each potential buyer and make them aware of the rules of the auction. Even someone as wealthy as Lord Oliver is not above being reminded.” Gabriel’s voice was dismissive as he spoke to Noah, before sighing and turning his attention back to Winston. “Now, about the damage to the merchandise?”

  
“It’s not our fault that this human is so clumsy!” Noah bellowed as he took his place beside Winston. “He slipped on the stairs--fell,” he added quickly. “And his wrists and ankles,” the younger Mayer pointed out, “those are to be expected from the chains. Leave the chains on a few weeks and the skin will grow tough and accustomed to them.”

  
“It’s nothing that won’t heal,” Winston smirked. “Or perhaps Lord Oliver likes to keep the wounds raw until his purchase knows his place.”

  
“If you would be so kind, Lord Oliver is very anxious to collect his merchandise.” Gabriel reached into his waistcoat and pulled out an envelope. “And I have to go and prepare the other merchandise for delivery,” he lied as handed the thick envelope to Noah, who opened it and started to count the bills inside. "You dare question, Lord Oliver?" Gabriel accused as he placed his hand on the envelope.

  
"Noah, there is no need. Lord Oliver is good for it," Winston said as he gave Luke a hard shove, causing him to fall hard into the wall, scraping his back as he slid to the floor. "Come on, this piece of trash is no longer your problem," he said, pulling Noah into another kiss before they hurried off.

  
  
Gabriel glanced at Luke, who was curled up in a ball, shaking and cowering in terror, his eyes wide as blood seeped down his back from the scratches. Gabriel could hear the young man's heart beating as he crouched down in front of him a few feet away. "Are you alright, sir?" he said softly before he frowned and shook his head. “Of course you’re not alright,” he muttered to himself, realizing how stupid the question was after the humiliation the young man had faced. "I apologize for the stupidity of the question. It will be okay. Lord Oliver will take care of you."

  
He stood up and took a step towards Luke, who shrank back in fear. “Master Luke, my name is Gabriel and I mean you no harm,” Gabriel said softly as he took off his jacket. “Please, let me help you.”

  
Luke stared at the young man, who couldn’t be any older than he was. He noted the kindness in his eyes and almost allowed himself to feel safe until he remember that Gabriel had come to collect him for his buyer. “No…please…I just…want to go home. Let me go home.” Luke cried as he rested his head against the wall, dirty smudging onto his cheek as he turned his face away from Gabriel.

  
  
“I am sorry, but I cannot do that. I know you feel hopeless and terrified, but it is best if you let me help you up and get you safely to the car.” Gabriel reached out and paused when Luke shrank back again. “Master Luke, please believe me when I say Lord Oliver and I mean you no harm. We only want to protect you. Keep you safe.” He took off his jacket and draped it over Luke’s shoulder, smiling warmly when the blond didn’t flinch. “Good. Now rest your weight on me.” He instructed before he carefully slid his arm around him, helping him to stand, noting that he winced a bit when he but weight on his right ankle. He undid the chain that connected the restraints on his wrist and ankles to chain around his waist. “I am sorry I do not have the key to remove the chains from your wrist and ankles,” he murmured sadly as he moved slowly for the exit. "Come on, sir. Lord Oliver will be waiting for you."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rating:** _ R to NC-17

 _ **Characters**_ : Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver, Casey Hughes, Bob Hughes, The douche and his father, a few OC’s.

 _ **Warnings:**_ This story is **ALL AU**. A small dose of slavery, possible dub-con/non-con, language, explicit sex, kidnapping, and bondage, but not the good kind. Violence. Incestuous relationship between Winston and Noah. Winston ISN’T Noah’s father in this story, not in the biblical sense of the term. Just keep that in mind when reading. It’s nothing disgusting or graphic, but it is there….blink and you’ll miss it, I think. I am so sorry, but it’s the way the story took me. It’s only a few lines, but I’ll warn which chapters it’s in, I promise.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to their respective copyrights. While I love to take them out and play with them from time to time, I do not own any of the characters, except the OC's. Those silly bastards are mine.

 _ **Author’s Notes: (1)**_ This story came about from an RP my very bestest friend, and adoptive little sister, Dee, aka moonchilddj, and I did around Halloween of 2012. I loved it so much that I got this ridiculous idea in my head to take it, revamp it and try to make a story out of it. I mentioned this to her and she gave me her blessing. So to Dee, I thank you for the nod to see how badly I can butcher this on my own! XD! I also thank you for your undying support in my writing aspirations. You are awesome!!!

 _ **(2)**_ A HUGE thanks to Bhumi who read a few paragraphs and said, and I quote: _‘Oh myyyyy, what you've written sounds absolutely intriguing and I'm so interested to know more. Definitely don't give this up and keep on writing because I NEED to know more. So yes, carry on with this because I'm sure others will love it, too! :D’_ I can only hope she’s right about others wanting to read it. Also, a huge thanks to her and Dee for taking the time to beta this for me, but in the end, each and every mistake is mine and mine alone.

 ** _(3)_** Okay, enough stalling. Here it is. A totally AU story starring our beloved boys. Any and all comments are welcome, but be gentle with me. I bruise easily. I hope you enjoy. *hides under desk*

 

 

_**Chapter 5** _

 

Gabriel carefully guided Luke outside, wishing he had more than his waistcoat to cover the young man as he led him to a waiting car.

“There are blankets in the back.” He offered a small smile when Luke glanced at him.  “I hope they will do until we get you home,” he whispered as he helped Luke carefully into the back seat.  He closed the door as softly as he could, not wanting to startle the young man before he hurried around to the other side.  

“The estate and hurry.” Gabriel glanced at the darkened window of the back door, sensing the desperation of the young man inside.  “Master Luke is in a very fragile state and he needs Lord Oliver., he explained to the driver before he climbed in beside Luke and closed the door. 

Luke’s frightened eyes snapped up when Gabriel slid in beside him.  He winced as he moved closer to the door, trembling from fear. 

“Please, let me go,” he begged quietly as he fought back the tears. “I won't tell anyone, I promise.“

I’m afraid I can’t do that, Master Luke.” Gabriel replied as he reached for a blanket that was between them, and draping it over him carefully.  “We'll be home soon." Gabriel soothed as he felt the limousine pulling away from the warehouse. “You’ll be safe soon.  Lord Oliver and myself, we will take very good care of you, I promise.  You have my word that no harm will come to you.”  He kept his voice soft and smooth, trying to give the younger man some sense of calmness as they headed towards Lord Oliver's isolated home in the countryside.

Luke felt the last bit of hope that he had been clinging to slip away at his captor's words and he turned his face to the window. He blinked back the tears as he rested his forehead against the cool glass, watching the world he knew slip farther and farther away. He was trembling, and he ached from head to toe, but his heart hurt more.  It had all been a lie.  _All of it!_ All the plans and all the promises that had been made, none of it had been real, at least not for Noah, and now he was sold. Sold, to some man to be used for whatever means he wanted.  He didn't know what was going to happen to him, and he was scared to death that he might not see the next morning's sunrise. His life had already been threatened a handful of times... who was to say that this man was going to be any different? He missed his family, his mother's warm arms especially, and wondered if he would ever see her again, as the exhaustion took over and he sobbed his way into a restless slumber.

Gabriel’s heart broke for the young man asleep beside him and he picked up the phone and called the driver. “Faster if you can.  Master Luke is in a terrible way and he needs Lord Oliver’s attention soon.”

“As you wish, sir.” Came the reply and Gabriel could feel the car speed up as he sat back and glanced over at Luke. “Rest, Master Luke,” he said softly as he reached over and pulled the blanket a bit higher up before he turned his gaze to the window, and watched the world speed by. 

***** 

A few hours later, Gabriel was brought out of his thoughts by the soft buzz of the car phone and he glanced at Luke as he reached for it. “Yes?” he answered softly.  “All right, thank you.,  he replied before he tapped the receiver button twice and waited for Lord Oliver to answer. 

“Yes?” Reid answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sire," Gabriel spoke softly as they pulled through the gates that opened for the car, and closed after. "We've arrived. Young Master Luke is...not the best for wear. Do you want me to bring him to you?” he asked, glancing to Luke.

"No, Gabriel.  He will be staying in my room.  Take him there at once, and make him as comfortable as you can." Reid ended the call, and he sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. He had one more call to make tonight and he found the number easily. 

"He is safe.  Do as you wish." was all he said before he hung up and pocketed his phone.  He rubbed at the back of his neck as he moved to the sink and set his cup inside.  He needed something stronger than coffee so he made his way into the living room and to the small rollaway bar.  He pulled the stopper out of the crystal decanter and poured himself a small brandy, downing it one swallow.  He refilled his glass, setting the stopper back in the neck of the decanter before he walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames as they danced. He was no stranger to the trading and selling of humans, and he hated it, but the auctions were the worst.  They left him with a headache and a sour taste in his mouth. He knew the young man was traumatized and he couldn't blame him, he just hoped that he would learn to trust him, since he was the one who was going to keep him safe until Damian could take care of the Mayers.

  *****

 _His room?_   Gabriel thought to himself as he set the phone back in its cradle. _The rescued ones never stayed in Lord Oliver's room.  But who am I to question my employer's wishes._

“Master Luke?” Gabriel's voice was soft as the car eased to a stop outside a back entrance.  “Sir? Master Luke?” he tried again and smiled when a pair of very beautiful, but very frightened brown eyes opened to gaze at him "Sir, we are at the house.  Can you walk?"

Luke wiped the blanket over his eyes, eyes that looked at Gabriel warily.  He didn’t have the strength to fight right now and he decided the best thing he could do at the moment was to submit until he could figure out a way to escape.   "I...I think so," he whispered, as he carefully eased the blanket down, pausing when he saw the coat covering him.  He glanced at the man beside him and he gave a small sniff and nodded.

“Okay.  Let me get the door for you.” Gabriel hurried out and around to the other side of the car and opened the door, leaning in to help the young man out. He paused when Luke flinched, but he smiled understandingly at him.  “I mean you no harm, Master Luke.  I’m only here to help you, sir.”  He reassured, and after a few heartbeats, he helped Luke out and steadied him with a hand on his arm as Luke got his legs under him to stand. 

Luke buried himself into the borrowed coat and blanket as much as he could, as he glanced up at the large wooden door before them.  _This place is a mansion,_ Luke thought as his eyes went wide. He supposed the man could afford it since he paid such a high price for him, but what did that mean that this Lord Oliver wanted in return?  He took a shaky breath in, but he was too scared, too raw to even think about it as he followed after Gabriel quietly, the smooth cobblestones cold under his bare feet. He gave the man a sideways glance when the door opened with a wave of his pale hand and he paused. 

"Come on, sir." Gabriel replied gently, “It’ll be all right.” he assured him as helped him inside and waved his hand again, closing the door behind them.

Luke startled a bit at the sound of the door closing, and he glanced over his shoulder. “…How…” he whispered in disbelief as he glanced at Gabriel. 

“All in good time, sir, I promise.” Gabriel smiled as they made their way down a long hallway, the smooth marble floor giving way to deep, rich carpeting.  They passed through an archway and Gabriel helped him up two small steps into a large living room.  “This way, sir.” Gabriel directed when Luke faltered a bit, and he guided him forward to the foot of the steps. “Take the rail and lean your weight on me.” He slipped his arm around his back, careful of the deep scratches as he helped him up the first few steps.

“Wait…I don’t understand.” Luke paused, using the polished wooden handrail to steady himself as he turned around. Why…why are you being so nice to me?  Calling me Sir and…and Master Luke?  I don’t understand what’s going on!”

“I know you don’t, sir, and I am sorry that I cannot give you the answers you seek.  But know that you are very important, especially to Lord Oliver, and he would lay down his life in order to protect you.” Gabriel assured him as he gave a nod and helped him up the rest of the slightly winding staircase.  He wished he could tell him more, but it was not his place to reveal such details.  It was up to Lord Oliver to give the answers.

“Just a few more steps and you’ll be home,” he told Luke as he guided him down a long hallway. “Lord Oliver’s room is the last one on the right,” he explained as they neared the last door.  Gabriel smiled as he turned the brass knob and pushed the heavy door open, ushering Luke inside with a gentle hand.

Luke glanced around nervously as they entered the large bedroom.  It was a handsome room, with burnished oak furnishings, and colors of soft white, deep blue and dark red making for a very masculine setting. He glanced at Gabriel as the man smiled at him.

"Lord Oliver will be right with you. Just breathe, Master Luke. You are safe here." he assured, before he slipped out quietly, locking the door behind him.

 *****

"Lord Oliver., Gabriel said as he entered the kitchen. "I have put him in your room as you requested," He glanced down at the floor, unable to ask the question that rested so heavily upon him.

"Spit it out, Gabriel.” Reid leaned against the counter.  “You obviously want to ask me something.  Now is not the time to become shy." Reid set his glass down and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"Well, Sire.” Gabriel started as he played with his fingers nervously. 

“We usually put the rescues in one of the guest rooms but Master Luke, you asked that he be taken to your room.”

"Yes.  I did." Reid’s smile was soft and understanding.  "You don't understand why, do you?" 

Gabriel shook his head as he glanced up at him. "No, sire, I don't." he said sadly.

"Gabriel.  He is Damian's son, and Damian has asked me to keep him safe.  He is young, and terrified. I thought he might be more comfortable in my room."  Reid explained before he tilted his head. "Gabriel  I know that look.  Yes,  he is a very attractive man.   His beauty has not gone unnoticed, but that is all it is.  He will be in my bed, alone, because it is the safest place for him."

Gabriel fought a smile as he watched his friend. "All right, sire.  If you say so."

"Gabriel  stop it.  Get those thoughts out of your head at once." Reid scolded, a hint of a smile on his lips as he pushed off the counter. "Do you have my medical bag?  And the clothes and the pictures?"

"Yes.  Your medical bag is by the door along with the suitcase that has some clothes and those...private pictures." Gabriel informed him with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose.

"Thank you, Gabriel.  Would you please make something to eat for Mr. Snyder?  Something light.  I'm sure his stomach is in knots right now.  Give us a few minutes before you come up.  I want a chance to talk with him.  See if he'll trust me."

"Yes, sire, and I'll make some tea too." Gabriel responded as he watched his mentor head up the stairs to look in on their latest rescue.

 ***** 

Reid saw the bags by his door and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily.  This was the part that he hated. Every rescue reacted differently to his presence.  He picked up the two bags, holding them in one hand as he unlocked the door. He knocked softly, before he pushed it open, peeking his head inside.  "Mr. Snyder?" He kept his voice as soft as possible, but loud enough to be heard. He already swore to himself that he wasn't going use his abilities on him.  If Luke was going to remember the connection they shared, he needed to remember it on his own for it to mean something.

"I'm Lord Oliver."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I completely forgot that I had started to post here! I don't know if anyone is still following this story, but I have 22 chapters done and I will start posting them on here to get caught up. I don't know if there is a posting limit on this site or not. If there is, can someone tell me so I don't break any rules and get a nasty, anger filled email like I did on another site? 
> 
> Thank in advance and please leave a comment if you read this. It's your comments that keep me writing. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rating:** _ R to NC-17

_**Characters**_ : Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver, Casey Hughes, Bob Hughes, The douche and his father, a few OC’s.

_**Warnings:**_ This story is **ALL AU**. A small dose of slavery, possible dub-con/non-con, language, explicit sex, kidnapping, and bondage, but not the good kind. Violence. Incestuous relationship between Winston and Noah. Winston ISN’T Noah’s father in this story, not in the biblical sense of the term. Just keep that in mind when reading. It’s nothing disgusting or graphic, but it is there….blink and you’ll miss it, I think. I am so sorry, but it’s the way the story took me. It’s only a few lines, but I’ll warn which chapters it’s in, I promise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters belong to their respective copyrights. While I love to take them out and play with them from time to time, I do not own any of the characters, except the OC's. Those silly bastards are mine.

_**Author’s Notes: (1)**_ This story came about from an RP my very bestest friend, and adoptive little sister, Dee, aka moonchilddj, and I did around Halloween of 2012. I loved it so much that I got this ridiculous idea in my head to take it, revamp it and try to make a story out of it. I mentioned this to her and she gave me her blessing. So to Dee, I thank you for the nod to see how badly I can butcher this on my own! XD! I also thank you for your undying support in my writing aspirations. You are awesome!!!

_**(2)**_ A HUGE thanks to Bhumi who read a few paragraphs and said, and I quote: _‘Oh myyyyy, what you've written sounds absolutely intriguing and I'm so interested to know more. Definitely don't give this up and keep on writing because I NEED to know more. So yes, carry on with this because I'm sure others will love it, too! :D’_ I can only hope she’s right about others wanting to read it. Also, a huge thanks to her and Dee for taking the time to beta this for me, but in the end, each and every mistake is mine and mine alone.

**_(3)_** Okay, enough stalling. Here it is. A totally AU story starring our beloved boys. Any and all comments are welcome, but be gentle with me. I bruise easily. I hope you enjoy. *hides under desk*

 

 

_**Chapter 6** _   
  


Luke turned at the sound of the soft, smooth voice, and his eyes widened. The man to whom the voice belonged to was gorgeous. He was roughly the same height as Luke was, but older by a few years, with a full head of red-brown curls and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed casually, in black dress pants and a dark brown sweater, both garments hugging him in all the right places. He moved with confidence but at the same time, with a careful sort of halting step, as if approaching a wild dog.

"I trust that Gabriel has taken good care of you?” Reid questioned gently as he moved slowly towards him, but paused when Luke flinched. “I’m sorry about what you experienced tonight, but you are safe here. Gabriel and I mean you no harm. We only want to keep you safe.”

“I...” Luke licked his dry lips and swallowed. “I keep hearing that, but I don’t believe it.” he said quietly as he stayed his ground, quivering a little as he pulled the blood-stained blanket a bit tighter around himself.

Reid noticed the slight shiver and tilted his head to the side a bit. “You're cold. Would you like me to start a fire?” He kept his voice soft and smooth, trying to show the young man that he really meant him no harm. He slowly moved to the fireplace and crouched down. He kept his back to Luke, blocking the young man’s view as he waved his hand, bringing the fire to life. "There,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at him as he stood up and turned to face him. He let his eyes wonder over him, and he frowned at the state he was in. "You're hurt..." he whispered as he moved towards the bags he set by the door. He picked them up and moved towards the bed. He pulled out a pair of scrub pants, underwear, socks and a shirt out of one bag and tossed them on the bed. “Those restraints....would you like me to take them off?"

Teeth firmly lodged in his bottom lip while Reid moved around, Luke looked up from the floor, a few strands of hair falling into his eyes in the process, to peer at Reid warily. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to him, or what he himself was supposed to do. His mind was swimming, but he managed a nod. "Y...yes, please." he croaked out, his voice a little raw from crying, tinged slightly with fear and uncertainty. He was being nice so far... but the night was young.

Reid nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a manila envelope. He reached in and pulled out a small key, setting the envelope on the bed before he carefully approached him. He caught his gaze as he knelt down and even though he didn't need to use the key, he placed it in the lock anyway, turning it as he waved his hand over the lock on the other ankle and the restraints fell away. He held the key in his hand as he examined his ankles. “These wounds aren't deep.” Reid said as he carefully examined the rawness. “They will heal and leave no scar.” he told him as he stood up.

Luke was shocked. How could the restraints just fall away with a wave of his hand? With a thousand and one thoughts fighting for space in his mind, he suddenly felt overwhelmed and he faltered a bit, feeling lightheaded as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. His hand shot out to latch onto Reid’s biceps in an effort to steady himself and he felt…..something. Like a small current of electricity when he touched him. He jumped in surprise, dark eyes wide as his head snapped to Reid's. "I...you..." he sputtered, shocked at the weird sensation of familiarity that was creeping up over his bones, warm as it wrapped itself around him like a cocoon of safety and comfort.

"Hey," Reid said as he placed his hand gently on Luke's back. "Steady. It’s okay, Mr. Snyder. You're safe here." he said softly as he reached for Luke’s hand and turned his wrist over. He offered a small smile as he slid the key into the lock and turned. “There.” he whispered as the lock clicked open and Reid gently removed the restraint. He used the key on the other lock, and removed it just as gently before he tossed them both on the bed by the envelope. He caught Luke's gaze with a tilt of his head. “I’m going to remove the collar now.” he explained as he slid the key into the lock, giving it a turn before he eased the collar off. "There. Better?" Reid asked with a soft smile as he tossed it next to the other restraints on the bed.

Still a little freaked over the touch--there'd never been a person that had exuded calmness and safety from just a simple touch that wasn't a family member--Luke nodded, blinking as he lifted his hand up to touch his neck. Who was this man? "Thank you." he replied quietly, glancing at him.

"You're welcome." Reid noticed the bloodstained sheet--he'd smelled the blood the second the young man had entered his home--and he glanced up at Luke. "Do you mind if I take a look?" he said softly, his voice holding a hint of sadness and regret.

Luke shook his head to say it was all right, wrapping his arms around himself to brush off the goose bumps on his arms. The room was starting to get warm, and he was standing before a stranger in a G-string and a blood stained blanket. He blushed and looked aside.

"It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm a doctor." Reid told him as he reached for his medical kit and opened it up. He put rubber gloves on before he gently turned Luke towards the fire so he could get a better look. "I'm sorry that this happened to you." Reid said softly as he carefully eased the blanket off his shoulders and down to his waist. "These need to be cleaned. Would you like for me to clean them for you or would you like to use the shower?"

A doctor? Maybe that was why he just exuded care and safety. Luke was still puzzling over the strange feeling, cheeks red for the simple fact of being so naked in front of a total stranger, before he cleared his throat. "I...I honestly don't know...if I have enough strength to...stand up for a shower."

"The shower has a seat in it." Reid smiled, as he eased the blanket back up to give him some sense of dignity. "There's soap, shampoo and conditioner. Everything you will need." He took off the gloves and tossed them into the wastebasket before he handed Luke the clothes, everything except the top. "Put these on when you're done."

"I..." His knees were quivering. Luke felt like he was standing in a fun house, the floor moving under him. Something between relief, fear, confusion...it was all rolled up into one, and with his experience...well, he couldn't blame himself too much as he started to slip, the floor rising up to meet him as his knees gave out.

Reid sensed the change in the young man, even before Luke did and he was right there to catch him before he hit the floor. "Mr. Snyder. Luke?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Dizzy with a wealth of emotions, Luke could only lay there for a few heartbeats, arms still clutched tight to the clothes as he caught his breath. He registered that the other man was pretty strong, holding him easily, and weirdly, felt as safe as a baby bird under its mother's wing. Warm, and safe, and... why the hell was he feeling things like this?

He furrowed his brows, and opened his eyes to look up at him. "Little bit dizzy. Sorry."  
"No need to apologize. With all you've been through I'm surprised you're able to function." Reid said as he gave him a few minutes to catch his breath. "Do you think you can stand now?"

Head resting against Reid's shoulder, he felt as if he could be comfortable just staying there for a while. The question was, why? Slowly, he managed a nod. "I think so."

"Okay." Reid slowly stood up, helping Luke to his feet as well, smiling when he seemed a bit more steady. "I have Gabriel fixing you something to eat. And some tea to help calm you down. If you're not up for the shower, I can clean the cuts and scrapes."

Luke eyed him, his gaze something between curiosity and confusion, and less marked with fear. Although he knew he should be terrified of this man, something deep inside told Luke he had nothing to fear. Even though the man was strange, he'd never felt so comfortable, so drawn to someone.

"I can try for the shower." he replied softly, feeling a shiver slide along his skin at Reid's smile, like all of his senses sat up and took notice.

Reid helped him walk slowly to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and set it to dim. "I'll be right outside, okay?" Reid let him go, surprised that his left hand was tapping against his thigh. "Take your time. There is no rushing tonight."

A bit of nervousness, slipped along the blonde's face at that, as his heart jumped a few beats ahead of itself. "N...no rushing tonight?" he echoed, licking his lips. He'd almost forgotten. The man had bought him, after all.

"No. Take all the time you need. Feel free to use whatever you want. This is your home now. If you need something, let me know." Reid said as he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the wonderful comments. I really do appreciate them and it's nice to know that y'all like it. Please keep the comments coming. I had posted about four chapters in one day on another site and got my backside handed to me for posting to much in a single day. I don't want to step on toes here so if anyone know of any limits to the number of chapters you post in one day, please let know. 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for taking the time to read (Reid - lol) my little take on the boys. Peace! <3


End file.
